School time, what a drag
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: Well schools in and Mi has new enemies, new love, and new friends. but can this one freak make it through high school. BanXOc Mi
1. Freaks

morning

"HEY JAKOTSU YOU WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE THIS SATURDAY, PLEASE COME I GOING TO BE THERE ALONE, BORED, IF YOU DON'T" yelled Mi from across the room at The School for gifted (or TSFG) "SURE BUT I HAVE TO GIVE YOU MY ADDRESS, OK" jakotsu yelled back to his friend.(A/N yes i know jakotsu hates women but just go with it ok) "OK GO OUT SIDE, BOTH OF YOU I DON'T NEED YOU TWO YELLING ACROSS THE CLASS, NOW OUT WITH YOU" yelled Ms.Abi. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOT TO YELL ACROSS THE CLASS ROOM MS.ABI" yelled Mi at from the door. "you know what Ms.Orchi (A/N sorry if i spelled Orchi wrong)detetion this is it i had it with your smart mouth now leave, Jakotsu you too."

"whatever" So Mi and Jakotsu are walk down the hall when they see Bankotsu sitting out side Mr.Kaeda's door play with a piece of his hair." Hey, Bankotsu" Jakotsu said walking up to his brother. "Oh, Hey" Mi walks up to and looks down at Bankotsu. "what's up with you, moody much" Mi said. "What's with you cocky much" using her same tone.

Mi stuck her tounge out at him childish, and put her nose in the air. Jakotsu giggled, "We should get to the office Jakotsu so we don't get into more trouble." mi stated. "Oh Ok" Jakotsu sighed. "what'd you do this time Mi." Bankotsu asked smugly. "just yelled across the room to Ja and smart mouthed to Ms.Abi, i really don't know." Said mocking a confused stance.

Bankotsu smiled and laughed alittle. "Bye Banky we got to go, cya." Mi said smiling like always./god her smile is beautiful/ Bankotsu thought. "ok bye Sweety" /oh my god his smile is hot/ Mi thought.

"ok whatever Bye bye." "BYE BIG BROTHER SEE YOU AT LUNCH" "bye jakotsu, yeah, cya at lunch hopefully" Mi walked of and started walking off with jakotsu. Mi started shaking and fell over and blood started coming out her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth she got up and turned and walked the other way but Jakotsu just watch mouth open lips dry trying to figure out what happened then ran after Mi. "Mi What happened? are you ok?" Jakotsu asked with a worried tone. "i'm fine it's just that smell when i walked over there it was like alot of Kagome's perfume" Mi said alittle shakey.

" yeah kagome's perfume can kill somebody how can people like that stuff it's smells like sombody died, man that stuff stinks" plugging his nose as he said 'it stinks'. Mi giggled and hugged Jakotsu. "thank you Ja" "it was nothing" he said still hugging until Kagome and her posse turned around the corner and saw them, they all 'awed' Jakotsu and Mi let go of each other and turned to glare at Kagome. "aww look the freaks are hugging"

Kagome said all prep like. Her posse laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "go drop dead Kagome, the world would be so happy if you were dead" Mi said copying her tone. Jakotsu laughed just like her posse. "Oh whatever your just jealosy 'cause were pretty then you.'' Kagome said. Mi and Jakotsu acted as if they were asleep. "hey are you listening to me" Mi snorted" huh what you say" said sleepy like. "how dare you not listen to me when i was talking." " who would listen to you and stay awake" Mi asked. Kagome glared and walked away.

...skip detetion nothing cool happened there...

Lunch

"hey jakotsu you see were banky is" Mi asked looking around. "no, you" jakotsu asked."no i don't" just then a bunch of people gathered in a circle saying 'FIGHT, FIGHT' "let's go see who is fighting, ok" Mi said.

"sure" jakotsu said. they walked over there and pushed some people out of the way to see Bankotsu and Inuyasha fighting. Mi sighs and jakotsu goes over to bankotsu and tries to get him to stop but he won't. "he won't stop Mi want are we going to do." Jakotsu asked worried about bankotsu safety. "i got a idea" and then she runs over and jumps on bankotsu back and catches inuyasha fist. "STOP THIS NOW BOTH OF YOU" she yelled getting angry.

every one mouthes dropped 'cause she jumped on bankotsu back and caught inuyasha fist. then the teachers walked up to she her on bankotsu's back and holding inuyasha fist. she let go of inuyasha's fist and slid down bankotsu's back well he stud up straight and turned to Mi and glared at her. she glared right back then giggled and wipped a bit of blood from his mouth and smiled. Bankotsu just smiled. "thank Mi" "your welcome ban" everyone watch in shock and the girls glared at Mi 'cause bankotsu was like the hottest guy at school.

jakotsu walked over and hugged Mi and bankotsu. " ok you sit there bankotsu so i can go get something to wash your face, ok" Mi said still smiling. "ok Mi just hurry, k" she nodded and walked off as bankotsu sat down. "you want something to eat 'cause i was going to get me and mi some food." bankotsu just nodded and 15 seconds after jakotsu left girls sat down by bankotsu and started talking to bankotsu.

"why did you let thefreak touch you and also that gay freak hug you." Kagome asked in distaste that her future husband touched the freaks. "to let you know that 'gay freak' as you call him ins my brother" he said a little angry. all the girls jaws dropped as they stared at him. /that can't be but i can probably use this, yes i can/


	2. Tattoo's and Scars

Mi walked up to see Kagome and her posse and some other girls. "Hey Mi, Bankotsu, Jakotsu you guys come over here and sit with me." Sango yelled us over. Mi looked at Bankotsu who still had dryed blood on his face. "Ok" Mi replied. Mi walked over to Bankotsu and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing let go." Bankotsu said alittle stunned as how strong agrip she had on his arm. She let go and kept walking. "Mi?" Bankotsu asked a little worried."Yes"She said unemotional. "You ok?'' "i'm fine" "you sure" "yes now let's go sit with Sango unless you want to sit with Kagome and her tag alongs."

Mi said angrily. "Let's go sit with Sango" he said sadly."You don't have to Ban.'' Jakotsu already had their food with him at the table. Mi glanced sadly at Ban then the floor.

They just stud there. Then Ban walked over to Mi and gave her a hug."i'm sorry" Mi said. She pushed back so she could see his face and pulled her arm up and wiped some blood of his face and kissed his cheek.

Then they walked over to Sango. Everyone in the room was silent. The girls glaring angrily at Mi, and the guys gapping 'cause she kissed his cheek. Naraku glared hatefully at Bankotsu./WHY WOULD MY WOMEN EVEN GO NEAR A GUY LIKE HIM./He thought angrily.Naraku turned around and eat his food.

Bankotsu sat down with Mi next to him he was smirking./I wonder what's got him so happy./ Jakotsu thought. Bankotsu put his arm around Mi's waist. She looked up at him and smiled beautifully, even if she had fangs. (A/N Mi is a vampire that controls water, ice, blood, and other stuff that is wet. next chapter i will explain what she looks like)

Bankotsu smiled down at her. / gods he is hott/ Mi thought./man is she hott or what/ Ban thought.

Then the bell rang and everyone left to go to there next class. Mi had gym with- Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, Sango, and a few other students.

Mi went to the Girls Locker room With Sango, Ayame, And Jakotsu who can't dress with the guy. They went to the back room to dress."Hey, Mi do you like Bankotsu" Ayame asked smugly. "maybe, maybe not" Mi answered. "come on spill do you like him or not, he is hott" Sango said. "don't go cheating on Miroku." Mi said. "me and Miroku are through" Sango stated clearly. "anyways i like Suikotsu, Ja's brother" "YOU LIKE MY BROTHER I I'M SO TELLING HIM THIS!!"Ja said excited

"oh no you won't unless you want me to kill you" sango said annoyed. Mi laughed and walked out. She walked over to the wall by the boys. Bankotsu noticed her and shhhed everyone.

When Mi and her group were in the Locker room. Bankotsu and them talked kinda like when Mi and them were talking but opposite. "Hey, Ban, do you like Mizu?" Miroku asked perv like.

Then everyone gathered around Ban and he said the same thing Mi did." maybe, maybe not"

"come on dude tell us"Hiten begged. "fine i think she's hott, and we've been friend for as long as i can remeber." they all 'O'ed. He then saw Mi walking up. "guys shhhhh she is coming" Bankotsu quieted them down. "why were you talking about me." Mi walked up. Everyone noticed the tattoo that wrapped around her ankle and wrapped up her body untell it stopped at he collerbone.

"what is that" Hiten asked the question everybody was thinking. "Oh my snake tattoo" Mi answered like she was talking about her dog. "you have a tattoo" they all said. "i have more tattoos this one is just the largest" She said calmly. "where" Renkotsu asked. "here on my back, tummy, neck, arms, legs, hand, pretty must everywhere" she said casully. their jaws dropped. Bankotsu walked up to her and looked and her throughly and noticed she was right.

"holy crap" he said stunned. She laughed beautifully. "what you thought i was a clear skin girl," every one nodded. she laughed again. "you want to see something pretty scary, look at my back" she turned and showed them her back. they looked stunned 'cause on her back was a tattoo of a huge dragon but a long scar ran down her back from the back of her neck to her butt.


	3. Info

A/N ok so i told Yuti-Chan i would explain the scars and tattoos also i said i would explain what Mi looked like.

Mi's lifes tragedy- It all started when her father and mother split up, they wheren't married, her mother had her at the age of 16 and her father was 18. Her mother left when she turned 28, when

Mi was 12 her father was 30 at the time but when time past when Mi had no mother her dad started drinking and always came home drunk and beat poor little Mi. But the worst time was on Mi's 14 Brithday her father came home really intoxicated. he came home yell and screaming at Mi saying it was her fault Nana left. her moms name is Nana her dads name is Yusuke. But this time

it got so far in the beatings that her dad took a knife and slit her down the back but Mi turned around cry hard and her father dropped the knife. Mi grabbed it and her eyes turned red with anger. Mi grabbed the knife and stabbed her father through the heart with it then she ran as far as she could from that hord place. Mi soon stopped at a old house where nobody dared to go. She

walked up the stairs and went in. For 2 years she lived their but over those years she went to a tattoo artist and got a huge serpent tattoo but she started to notice other tattoos she didn't get by the tattoo artist. Those tattoos where the water elementals symbols but she does not know her true power just yet. she knows how to control her element but if angered she can transform into a

crocodile and a sea serpent. when Mi turned 13 she found a huge snake known as an anaconda and named it spike she used to caring it everywhere but animal patrol tried taking it but the snake killed one of the patrol cops and ate him. she still has him but she can talk to him because he is her gaurdian he can come out of the snake tattoo she has.Nobody knows about her snake in the school except Sango and Jakotsu how are her like adopted sisters.

Mi usally wears cut up pants or shorts and a tubtop of a t shirt or she wears mens clothes but she has blue fedual era armor. it is like bankotsus armor girl fitted and shows of her stomach and her left arm is bare except for a glove that has no fingers.She usally gets into fights.

Mi has a blue and black motorcycle she rides or she drives her Ford F 1-50 truck.Mi is a tomboy by the way. She goes to a gym monday through friday to work out, everybody there knows her well because she is the only girl who works out there. thats were she met Bankotsu.

Mi has navy blue hair with baby blue strips or highlights, Colbat eyes like Bankotsu, Tan skin, full lips that usally have blue lipstick on, blue eyeshadow, and blue eyeliner. she also has her nails painted raven blue, short hair that is long in the front short in the back. Mi usually wears Camouflage pant's and a black shirt.

in gym the girls wear a sports bra and shorts and the guys wear shorts and a t shirt or no shirt. in gym Mi usally listens to her MP3 players that has disturbed, slipknot, drowning pool, and other heavy metal bands.

Mi has a little gang you can call it that includes- Sango, Jakotsu, Ayame, Kikyo, Kagura, Yura, Ti, (Mi's cousin she comes in later) and Mi as the leader or the gang also known as the Serpent Princess because they all have a serpent tattoo, Jakotsu's in on his wrist, Sango's is on her lower back, Ayame's is on her right shoulder, Kikyo's is on her neck, and Tai's is on her back wraped around her waist.

Boys gang is Hiten, Bankotsu, Si,Suikotsu, Kouga, Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ryura ( leader of the 4 war gods if you don't know) Miroku. Bankotsu is the leader or the gang.

They are know as the Black wolves because they all have a scar on their right shoulders.

Kagome and her posse,Ai,and Ki are known as the Preps4Life because their all preps and they all have these pink rings on their middle finger.

Naraku's gang include- Hakudoshi, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Menomaru, and Naruku as the leader or the group called Tigerclaw(those warrior fans should know this name).

Teachers names are- Ms.Abi Mi's Homeroom or math, Ms.Kaede History or Social studies, Mr.Totosai Shopclass, Mr.Myoga Science, Mr.Jaken L.A. or writing, Mr. Taisho Gym,Ms.Izayoi is the school princepal, Mr.Mushin school cleaner,Ms.Midoriko school nurse.

Tai is a Wind elemental Mi lived with also they have other family members too- Ti's sister Ki who is a earth elemental, Mi's Big sister Yami dark elemental, Ai a love elemental who is there cousin, Si their cousin who is a guy fire elemental. They live together in a huge house that Yami owns. Yami is their head master, she is also known as the queen to people who know her, she is pure evil and will never get her hands dirty so she uses her family or Mi, Ti, Ai, Ki, Si.

Yami, Sesshomaru, Hojo, are the only known charactors not in a gang.

Love interests Guys

Bankotsu-Mi, Ti, Kagome

Hiten-Kagome, Ai

Kouga-Kagome,Ti, Ayame

Si-Kikyo, Kagome

Suikotsu-Sango, Ki

Inuyasha-Kagome, Kikyo, Ki

Naraku-Mi, Ai, Ti, Ki, Kagome, Kikyo, Yami

Miroku-Any girl, Kagura, Sango

Ryura-Mi, Ti, Kagome, Kikyo, Yura

Hakudoshi-Kanna, Rin

Menomaru-Ki, Ayame, Ti, Kagome,

Mukotsu-anygirl

Renkotsu-Ayame, Mi, Ti, Sango, Kagome

Hojo-Kagome

Sesshomaru-Yami

Love interest girls

Mi-Bankotsu, Kouga

Ti-Kouga,Ryura

Ki-Inuyasha, Hakudoshi

Ai-Bankotsu,Kouga,Ryura,Hakudoshi,Naraku

Kagome-Bankotsu,Inuyasha,Ryura, Kouga

Kikyo-??

Sango-Suikotsu,Miroku

Jakotsu-Inuyasha, Miroku

Yami-Sesshomaru

Kagura-Miroku, Sesshomaru

Ayame-Kouga, Menomaru

Rin-Hakudoshi, Souta

Kanna-Hakudoshi

Yura-Ryura,Naraku

Anygirl- Bankotsu, Ryura, Sesshomaru, Kouga


	4. New love

Mi explained how she got the scar and Tattoos. All the guys jaws dropped, Bankotsu was about to say something but Mr.Taisho blow his whistle and the yelled to the class to line up against the wall so he could make groups. "OK STUDENTS TODAY WE ARE HAVE A SWIM COMPAITION"he

yelled. "Mr.Taisho what are the rules" Mi asked? "YES, MI THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME, I

ALMOST FORGOT/Mi nodded,OK 5 RULES, RULE 1.NO TRYING TO HURT THE PERSON YOUR RACEING.2. YOU CAN USE YOU POWERS. 3. ANYTHING TO HELP YOU.4. YOU CAN USE PETS.5. NO POWERS AGAINST THE THE PERSON YOU RACE, OK" "YES MR.TAISHO"

the class yelled." ok first up are the demons" "hiten and..." Mr.Taisho looked at the list again.

"Mi??" Mi smiled. "Mi are you a demon i thought you were human" Mr.Taisho and the class looked really confused. "I'm not a demon, but, i am a water elemtal" Mi said smiling. "Could you please show me that you are a water elemental, because i thought the all were dead." Mr.Taisho asked."

Sure" Mi said smirking. She waved her hands around in weird patterns the waters started coming

out of the pool and circled her. she then started a pattern like a dance and the water danced with her, she stopped and waved her hand then the water formed into a person and they danced together. they stopped and took a bow then Mi waved her hand again and it went back into the pool.

Everyone clapped. Mi smiled. "i guess you are the water elemental" Mr. Taisho said. "You and

Hiten are racing i guess" "oh you said i could use pets right" "yeah" "ok" Mi smiled then closed her eyes her body pulsed, everybody watched quietly. Then Mi's body sent a wave of heat out and her tattoo started ripping it's self from her body and then where the tattoo was appeared a huge snake wrapped around Mi. Everybody gapped at her. The snake fell from her body but the tattoo remained there. "EWWWW" the most of the girls shouted. "CCCOOOOLLLL" the guys said. Then the snake slithered to Bankotsu and warpped around him."i guess he likes you" Mi smiled. Then she spoke in a word langage. "omec ackb ot em own" the snake responded in the same way"essy assterm" it slithered back. everyone gabbed at her. Bankotsu noticed her eyes looked like snakes and she had sharper fangs. "Mi what happened to your eyes" Bankotsu asked. "oh yeah it happens when i speak to Spike" Mi answered. "you named it" "duh"

...Past gym...

Mi got into her outfit and was walking to her motorcycle when she say a bunch of guys around it. "i wonder whos it is" "this guy is probably cool" They said. "can you not touch my motorcycle."Mi said sweetly. they all gapped at her, then laughed. "this ain't your, you're a girl, girls don't ride motercycle, now shoo stop playing around." "i think she should stay we could have some fun with her" "move or be moved" Mi said plainly."yeah right, what you going to do tell on us" "no this" and she punched him in the nose, and he went flying back. "I said move" she said darkly. They all circled her and on jumped at her, she side stepped and her went flying into another guy." you can't even hit me so move."Mi said annoyed at there persistence

...5 min later...

They all were laying on the ground moaning. Mi just smirked. "HEY MI COME HERE A SECOND"Sango yelled. Mi turned and walked towards her."hey Mi I am having a party at my place you want to come." Sango asked nicely like Mi never beat up these boys. "sure who's all coming." "oh just Ban, Ja, Suk, Inu, Kouga, Ti, and a few others" "ok, and body need a ride there" "i don't now let's go ask'' "ok'' Sango and Mi walked of arm in arm. the got to Ban's gang and Mi's gang all chatting to each other. "HEY ANYBODY NEED A RIDE MI CAN DIVE ONE OF YA" sango yelled to the group."i don't know let's see who's going with who."Kouga suggested "ok, so Kouga your driving Ayame, Ti, Hakkaku, and Ginta right/Kouga nodded/and Inu's driving Me Miroku, Jakotsu and Kikyo right/Inu nodded/Suk has Yura, Ryura correct/Suk nodded/ ok that leaves Ban so i guess your riding with Mi is that ok?/he nodded/ ok tats settled let's go" everybody nodded and got into their groups to leave Mi walked over to Ban and Linked arms with him and walked over to her motorcycle. "oh no you can't drive a motorcycle with me on the back" Ban stated. "oh yes i can now get on or do you not know how" Mi said clearly. "i know how it's just.." Ban started."nothing now get on or walk" "fine" "oh heres a spare helmet you can use" she through him a whole face helmet."thanks" "no prob now get on" Ban jumped on and held Mi's waist as she started her motorcycle and put her feet up and drove up to met the other. when they got up there everybody's jaws dropped wen they saw Ban on the back of a really cool motorcycle and noticed Mi driving. Ban was listening to Mi's music in the helmet. right know What I've done by Linkin park.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_Pre-Chorus:_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_Chorus:_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_Pre-Chorus_

_Chorus_

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!

_Chorus_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

Mi was listening to Sango signaled to follow her. on the drive Mi drove ahead cause she know something was going to happen she took lead and Sango let her. Mi was about to drive through a green light but this semi came whistle down the road Mi could stop Bankotsu tightened his grip on her as the semi came toward them my speed up./ what is he thinking/ ban thought."hold on "mi said. "ok" The Semi came and Mi slid side ways under the semi and she stopped at the other side.


	5. Kiss

Sango's house, nobody questioned Mi about the Semi incident

Sango's house, nobody questioned Mi about the Semi incident.

When everyone got to Sango's house Sango opened the door. "Ok people what should we do" Sango asked the group. "SINGING" the girls yelled. The guys groaned. "Ok who should sing though" Sango asked. Everyone looked at Mi. "/sigh/Fine. But the only song I know is Bring me to life at the moment sorry" Mi said. "Oh, its fine a guy will sing with you" Sango said. "Who?" Mi asked Sango. Sango smirked evilly. "Ban how about you sing with Mi" "um ok" Everyone stared at Bankotsu he sighed. Ban and Mi walked up to the stage Sango has. (A/N Sango is Rich) "Ok you ready ban" "yeah"

Mi-How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Ban-(Wake me up)  
Mi-Wake me up inside  
Ban-(I can't wake up)  
Mi-Wake me up inside  
Ban-(Save me)  
Mi-call my name and save me from the dark  
Ban-(Wake me up)  
Mi-bid my blood to run  
Ban-(I can't wake up)  
Mi-before I come undone  
Ban-(Save me)  
Mi-save me from the nothing I've become

Mi-now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Ban-(Wake me up)  
Mi-Wake me up inside  
Ban-(I can't wake up)  
Mi-Wake me up inside  
Ban-(Save me)  
Mi-call my name and save me from the dark  
Ban-(Wake me up)  
Mi-bid my blood to run  
ban-(I can't wake up)  
mi-before I come undone  
ban-(Save me)  
mi-save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
ban-(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
mi-Bring me to life

mi-frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

ban-all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Mi-I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Ban-without a thought without a voice without a soul  
both-don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

ban-(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
ban-(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
ban-(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
ban-(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
ban-(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
ban-(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

mi-(Bring me to life)  
ban-I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
mi-(Bring me to life)

Every body clapped Mi smiled, Bankotsu smirked. "Mi you should sing 'Going under'" Bankotsu said, he jumped down. Mi nodded. "OK HOW WANTS ME TO SING GOING UNDER NEXT" Everybody nodded or 'yeah' to Mi. Mi nodded and took a deep breath.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

Mi finished she jumped down. Bankotsu grabbed her hand and lead her outside. "What's the matter Ban" he stopped turned around and grabbed Mi's waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him confused. He bent over and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide then slowly closed and kissed him back. She put she arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He nipped at her bottom lip asking for permission, she slowly parted her lips for him to enter. His tongue entered her mouth and slowly looked around.

They slowly parted "ban…"Mi looked at him in confusion. "Mi will you go out with me" Ban asked quietly. "Sure" Mi answered. They kissed again.


	6. Swim

"hey ban, let's keep it a secret, kay" Mi asked quietly. "Ok"Ban said still happy their going out. He smiled at Mi."Hey Mi do you still like diving"Ban asked."yeah why?" Mi asked. "oh no reason"Ban said smirking.They walked back in after kissing again. Sango was watching she wouldn't tell anybody though."Sango let's go swimming"Yura said.

"ok"she replied. All the girls went to the womens bathroom and the guys to the guys bath room.Jakotsu with the girls of course. Mi slipped out of her clothes and into a black bikini then she put on black shorts too, on the side of the bottoms was a pure black python.

Yura had a red and black bikini she hen slipped on a black shirt.Ti wore a white bikini with sky blue triming and a sky blue mini shorts.

Sango had a pure red bikini and skirt, Ayame wore a pure white bikini with black long shirt, Ja wore a pure pink shorts with a white T on, Kikyo wore a red and white bikini with a long white shirt on. and Kagura wore a white, red and blue bikini with red and white stripped shorts.

Bankotsu wore blue shorts with a black wolf on the side. Inu had red shorts with a black wolf on the side. everybody else wore purple and black shorts with a black wolf an the purple side. The girls came out. The boys were already in the water. All the Girls sat down to sun bath, but Mi walked to the water on the deep side with was like 10 ft deep all the guys were on the 7 ft deep water.

Mi took of her shorts and chucked them to the side then dived in the water. In the mean time when she dived in she splashed all the girls. Mi swam underwater for sometime everybody got worried. Mi swam up to Ban and swam behind him and grabbed his waist. He freaked out. when Mi came up she was laughing cuz he screamed like a girl. All the guys laughed to, Ban pouted and turned around and crossed his arms. "oh i'm sorry Ban" Mi said and kiss his cheek softly. All the guys 'AWW' at them.


	7. AN sorry if it's boring! TT

A/N-Sorry i havn't updated in sometime but, i had stuff to do ,so, sorry, but to get to the point, i need help on my next chapters so email me of something 'cause i'm having trouble coming up with a idea.(I can't do Lemons or cuse words 'cause i just can't) So email me if you got ideas or if you want choose from these ideas and put it in your reviews or emails!!

My first idea(my friend thought of it)-Mi and Ban run into Mi's Cousins Ai and Ki and have some trouble.

2(thought of it while i laid on the lawn star gazing)Mi and Ban Go to Wac Donalds and run into Mi's sis.

3(Yuti-Chan kinda hinted the idea)Mi mom comes back to get her daughters and bring them back to America.

Also-If i forgot to say Mi's sis Yami was born 3 years before Mi and she was given away by Her parents and adopted by another couple who gave their things to when she was old enough(thats why Yami is rich)Yami got dark powers from being left in a dark, dark corner while her adopted parents were out (they were always gone) Mi didn't know Yami at first but, Yami know of Mi. When Yami turned 21 she went to look for Mi. She found Mi half died at the creepy house were kid barely went. Yami bought the creepy house and she found the rest of the family which were only their cousins- Si, Ti, Ki, And Ai.


	8. New chapter sorry it's short

All the guys aww'ed. Mi looked at them then at Bankotsu who was still pouting. "You look so cute" Mi said looking at his face. "I know i do" Bankotsu replied smoothly. Mi just smirked /I so badly want to kiss him right now, calm down girl get a hold of yourself./ Mi thought, she closed her eyes and breathed.

She opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. "WHAT?" Mi yelled scaring them. But before they could reply a girl with smooth milky colored skin and black make up walked up. "As gloomy as always Onee-Sama" Mi said smirking at her older sister and because everybody looked confused, She never told us she had a sister.

/This women, she is beautiful why I'm i feeling this way i never felt this way before/ Sesshomaru thought looking at Mi's older sister. "Little sister, I came here to find you and tell you Ti, Si, and Ki are looking for you, i guess you got a job" Mi's older sister said looking at Mi with unemotional Deep green eyes. "I got a job AWESOME!! Thank you Yami, oh where is Ti at by the way." Mi Said looking around.

"I shall take my leave, oh and little sister, don't make it so sloppy this time" Yami said looking up at Sesshomaru /He is hott/ She then turned at walked back to her car. Mi smiled /It won't be sloppy this time/ She got up and dryed off then pulled her shorts on.

A/N Sorry people this is a short chapter 'cause i kinda lost the will to continue writting it, so sorry.


End file.
